


This Feels Like Falling in Love

by imbouncingoffthewalls



Series: Kid!Verse [3]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbouncingoffthewalls/pseuds/imbouncingoffthewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just really liked to see what sort of reactions he could get out of Peter Parker. What of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Feels Like Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a lot of inspiration for kid!Parksborn. Oops. Feel free to comment with any fic ideas you'd like to see, or any songs you'd like to see fics inspired by. Shoutout to IndigoWinter for suggesting two great ideas so far!

It was a warm summer afternoon, just days after Harry's tenth birthday. Peter and Harry had been 'dating' for quite some time- since they were both seven, to be exact- and Harry definitely felt as if he was the king of the world. He had Peter by his side, he practically ran their school... Everything was perfect. Peter was curled up against Harry's side, dozing softly as they watched some old movie on one of Stark's large televisions. While a sleeping Peter was certainly nice to look at, he was far from fun. Harry wanted to be with his boyfriend, not watch him have a nap. Something would have to be done. 

A teasing brush of a hand against the most ticklish spot on Peter's arm and the awkwardly tall boy jolted up, his head nearly knocking into Harry's jaw. Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Steve and Tony watched on in silence from the doorway, smiling to themselves. Peter had never looked so happy. 

"Har! I was gettin' comfy, what was that for?" Peter pouted, and there was suddenly something very different about Peter's lips. They were intriguing. Harry wanted to know what they were like.

Leaning in slowly, unsure of his own actions. Was this what he was supposed to do? Harry didn't spend much of his time studying the art of kissing. He had better things (Peter) to worry about; better things (Peter) to study.  

Studying Peter was quickly becoming one of Harry's favorite things to do. The way he played with his Lego toys, the way he could spend countless hours bent over a notebook doing equations that geometry honors college students couldn't do, the way he giggled when Harry said something particularly cutting to someone he deemed to be an idiot... Oh, he could spend countless hours just watching the things Peter Parker did. He would, Harry decided. He'd spend the rest of his life studying.

At the moment, Peter was giving him quite a bit to study. His cheeks were dusted a light pink, his eyes were lit up in clear confusion. Harry forced himself to look as if he completely knew what he was doing-he knew less than Peter, if he was being perfectly honest. Love and all of that mushy stuff? That wasn't his area. He was good with owning; he  _possessed_ easily, but love came much harder. Peter, however, was little more than a heart with limbs. He was a little too quick to trust, a little too quick to love. Harry both loved and hated it. 

Steve thought to stop this; wasn't ten a little too young to be kissing? But, Tony thought it would be fine, that it would be alright, so Steve didn't interrupt. 

"-Har?" Peter mumbled, chewing on his lip as he studied the other. Harry hadn't made any move to lean in any more than he already had. The confusion from his eyes translated into his voice. Harry, needless to say, loved it.

"Hm?" Harry murmured, giving the boy that same intense stare that Peter had grown so fond of. "Something you need?"

"What're you doin'?"  Peter asked, tapping Harry's leg with his foot. It caused the young heir to giggle in a way that only Peter would ever get to hear, leaning in to rest their foreheads together. 

"I'm being close to you." Harry murmured, humming in thought. "The night we met-you remember, yeah?- you said that husbands do this weird thing with their lips." They were both plenty old enough to know good and well what kissing was, but it was so much more fun to pretend as if they didn't for a moment. It was nice to look back on the early days of their childhood, the early days of their innocence. 

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?" Peter asked, putting the pieces together. He may have felt more than a little nervous, but, whatever. This was definitely what he wanted, to have Harry as his first kiss. 

"I think I'm gonna kiss you now, 'cause that's what husbands do. Isn't it? That's what you told me. And, don't think I've forgotten, Parker. When I rule the world, you're gonna be my husband. Got it?" And, without allowing Peter time to reply, Harry leaned in and gently pressed their lips together. If that's what being married was all about, Harry could easily survive it.  

When he pulled away, Peter was blushing so much that Harry was nearly sure he had to be wearing makeup. "Was that okay?" Harry whispered directly into Peter's ear, so only Peter would ever be able to hear it. Harry Osborn didn't ask people if he was doing the right thing; he simply demanded that everyone else agree that he was constantly correct. Peter bit his lip, nodding.   
  
"M-Mhm."  
  
"Words, Parker." Harry pulled back, the teasing grin that suited a ten year old's face. It was nice, Peter thought, seeing him look like a kid. Harry always looked so... grown.

"It wasn't yucky." 

Tony and Steve smiled, turning to go tell the other's all about baby Peter's first kiss. It was a big deal.

 


End file.
